Blue Balls
by safetayy
Summary: Mantis gets drunk, Monkey makes his move. A real hot blushy mess, also they're on a boat. (Human AU) *Monkey/Mantis
1. Act One

**_((Just FYI, I have no idea how to write them as the animals that they are so just imagine your own human versions. I know this isn't a very popular ship, but if you want something that badly, you have to do it yourself! Special thanks to my best friend who edited for me!))_**

Days had passed since the battle in Gongmen City, and our warriors had begun their journey home by the same boat they arrived in. After that, the rest of the traveling would be done on foot.

It was late, and with the full moon at its peak, it illuminated the water and made any surface that was smooth enough radiate its glow. The night was peaceful, although the same can't be said about a certain master's state.

Monkey had jerked himself awake. Despite everything that happened there just wasn't any peace, sleep didn't seem to help. The rest of the Five, and Po, were sleeping soundly though, rest assured. He made his way out to the deck in the cool air of the night. Meditating would take his mind off of things, he needed to clear his head.

Turns out somebody couldn't sleep either.

"Mantis?"

"muh-mmMonkey!" Mantis stuttered. "Hey!! I was just- I was... -I was just out here.. drinking."

Monkey made his way towards Mantis. "What are you drinking?" he asks.

A pause, to answer his question-

BELCH

"I don't fucken' remember.." Mantis muttered as he shakily took a sip from the bottle between his fingers. "D'you want some?"

"No thanks, you know I don't drink."

"Oh right, okay.." he paused, struggling to put his thoughts together. "Couldn't sleep either huh?"

A nod.

"Sooo.. you wanna.. do you wanna, talk?"

What was a conversation about the fears they had for the past few days turned into a one-sided rant, on Mantis's behalf. He had been rambling on and on about stuff like retirement plans and.. relationships, which predictably, lead to women. Even so, Monkey didn't really care about what he was talking about; for he had been lost in Mantis's voice, his deep, rich voice. It was rather raucous at times; he'd be loud and have a sort of roughness to it. And that fruity laugh; strong and sonorous in such a delightful way, as if one could say he does have a husky voice, but having taken out the attractiveness of it and adding a bit more gross and aggression. He slurred his words and spoke continuously, long with short breaths, occasionally swigging in his drink because his voice became hoarse. His body would sway to the movement of the boat. Eventually he slowed down, and his speech was reduced to hushed tones. It was by this time Monkey noticed they layed together, Mantis leaning onto his shoulder, arms entwined in a lover's tango, face mushed against his own. Monkey realised Mantis was now talking about how much he appreciates him as his friend. It took brief pauses, with him staring into the horizon trying to find the right words.. it was pleasant, to be thought of in such a nice way. He was very amiable about it.

Mantis lifts his head off Monkey's shoulder, arm lingering as he mumbled something barely audible, and soon had his hot gaze fixed on Monkey's by now flushed face.

Monkey could've sworn he misheard the words; 'I really love you, man'.

Now, Mantis was giving him that smile, that damned smile, one he often gives off to the women who showed interest in him. However this time, the moonlight seemed to have soften his hard gaze, in which instead of radiates a seductive aura and lust, he received a tender and dreamy look, one which you would not often get from guys like Mantis, or at least, was reserved for those soft spoken moments. It seems that, the stars were in his eyes.

His tantalising red eyes.

Guess this was one of those moments.

The space between them was nonexistent, but that's okay, because he couldn't be any more closer to the man he secretly loved.

A sudden gust of wind runs down Mantis's back, making him yelp. 'Till this point, it was already too late for them to notice that their lips had touched.


	2. Act Two

The taste of his lips were sickening; definitely some sort of baijiu. It was a strongly aromatic, sickly-sweet, fruity exhilaration that stings of heat pressured needles. He hated it.

But he loved Mantis. And he had dreamed, no, yearned for Mantis as more than just a friend. He leaned in to deepen the kiss, a little bit eager. A warm sensation rose in his cheeks, making his heart race. His face began to melt, allowing himself to be cupped by Mantis's warily rough hands. The kiss was passionately hot and had an edge to it, cutting him deep to his core. Mantis's grasp started to firm, clutching Monkey's head so he wouldn't escape. Monkey reached around feeling the latters' body, groping him as if it wasn't real, fearing this was too good to be true. Feeling, as if it was all but just a drunken illusion. Had he taken a sip of that liquor, he had no idea. He hand slowly made its way from the pectoral towards Mantis's thigh, desperate to pull him in tight for a grind, until a forceful pull abruptly broke their seal.

"wHOAWHOAWHOAH hEy-" Mantis looked at Monkey, horrified for what he'd been doing and for what Monkey almost did, 'Fuck..' as it dawned on him.

"Uhh," Mantis's face fell. "I.. I-I'm..." he could only stare as words seem to fail him. "-shit, I am so sorry oh gods.."

He quickly had his back turned on Monkey, completely flustered and at a lost for words. Monkey couldn't face him either. Their faces were burning over the heat they just went through. It was excruciatingly quiet.

_'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit'_

The stillness in the air only added to the already intensely awkward atmosphere.

Mantis could only hold himself with his knees hugged to his chest. Cold sweat was dribbling down his face. He bit his lip, stimmed his fingers with his arms crossed and gave agitated, hasty glances towards Monkey, hoping they would come to an understanding.

He caught Monkey's sight, the eye signals and nodding made things much easier to communicate for the both of them. It's a good thing they were the best of friends. Monkey spoke first.

"It's- it's okay, ..it's okay."

"..yeah?"

"Yeah."

Keeping his distance, he reseated himself in a more comfortable position. Still tensed about earlier, Mantis's face was hot, either it was because he was still embarrassed about the amount of intimacy they were having or it was the alcohol catching up to him. There was something very nauseating about the sudden heave of the boat that made his stomach turn. He steadily rocked himself to counter the uneasiness so he wouldn't pass out.

Monkey was by his side, head bent down between his knees, looking slightly ashamed and.. disappointed.

"Ohh nooo.." Mantis couldn't help but laugh. "You had a thing for me? I had no idea!"

Monkey's head shot up, the colour drained from his face. Mantis was looking right at him.

"I guess it's pretty cool to know that guys dig me too." He chuckled. "Though if you wanted.. you could have just asked?"

Monkey was stunned. He could only gawk at Mantis's straightforwardness, and worst, he was giving the same damn look that caused all this. Only this time, he was being more suggestive. The lustful behaviour he expressed during the mess earlier had exposed him, it was completely inappropriate, yet, Mantis would just let him go off like that?! Monkey was, quite understandably, extremely sexually frustrated with him.

"I didn't think you were, well.. okay with that.." Monkey said.

It was completely ambiguous. He could be talking about being with a man or having sex. Maybe even both.

The stars flashed in a way it was set ablaze, black spots swarming in and blurring his vision. Mantis's head was throbbing, as if a newly forged sword from the fire was slowly stabbing through his temple. The world was spinning to various degrees that made it impossible for him to balance, he lost his will to the whim of his body.

A voice broke through the agony before he registered what happened.

"Geez how long have you been drinking?! Nevermind how much you drank!!"

Mantis had unconsciously swerved himself right into Monkey's arms, he had blacken out from the dizziness. His head faintly rested against Monkey's collar. The rapid breathing caused from the lack of oxygen had him quivering.

Why he dragged himself out there to drink something that would only inflict more pain, he can't seem to remember.

Monkey helplessly sat there, an arm around Mantis as he slumbered away.

The void was welcomed with the promise of sleep.

The following morning was greeted graciously, for our warriors had a good night's rest, except for Mantis because of his hangover, he was in no condition to travel. Nevertheless, that didn't bring a halt to their journey.

Monkey was more than happy to take care of him. They had been staggering for most of the trip. Although Mantis eventually recovered, Monkey never left his side.

The rest of the Five, and Po, were aware of how they've been particularly close to each other - more than they usually were for the most part.

It was when they realised the two had been holding hands all along.

**_((This is also the first fic I've ever written, but the second one I published. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!))_**


End file.
